Change
by Hikari Rio
Summary: Pemikiran Yami tentang perubahan yang terjadi setelah semua perihal selesai dan masing-masing menjalani kehidupannya yang baru... Shonen Ai SethAtem SetoYami


_Rating:_ 13, for kisses

_Disclaimer:_ Aku bukan pengarang YUGIOH!. Even thought I want it…hikz..TT

_A/N:_.Mengambil tempat setelah ceritanya selesai. Dalam cerita ini, akhirnya Yami memiliki tubuhnya sendiri, cara dan sebabnya dikesampingkan saja... Sedikit banyak AU.

_WARNING:_ Cerita ini mengandung unsur Shonen Ai. Kalau tak suka atau bahkan ANTI, lebih baik tak usah dibaca saja.

_Pairing:_ SetoYami, SethAtem

Perubahan 

Sudah empat bulan berselang setelah aku mendapatkan tubuhku dan ingatanku kembali.. Empat bulan dimana aku merasakan kehidupanku sendiri, melihat ,dan belajar tentang dunia modern ini. Sungguh berbeda jika dibandingkan di Mesir dulu. Begitupun denan diri kami.

Seperti Yugi, akhirnya ia memberanikan diri untuk menyatakan perasaannya pada Anzu. Syukurlah, gadis penari itu menerimanya. Jou… ah, ya ia sekarang 'jalan' dengan Mai. Butuh waktu agak lama bagi mereka untuk menyadari itu sama lain. Membuatku selalu ingin tertawa kalau melihat mereka saling mencuri pandang dan bertingkah seolah saling membenci perangai satu sama lain. Padahal kami sudah bisa menebak apa yang terjadi sebenarnya. Lalu, Shizuka dengan Otogi, dan Honda kembali pada pacarnya yang dulu Miho-chan.

Kurasa kau merasa aneh mengapa yang kubahas hanya berkisar masalah percintaan saja kan?. Ok, aku akan jujur. Karena aku ingin hal seperti itu terjadi padaku. Yah, aku tahu dulu Anzu pernah menyukaiku. Tapi, itu bukan perasaan dari hatinya. Itu hanya hormonal remaja belaka. Dan… aku tak tertarik pada perempuan. Itu alasan selama ini aku tidak menggubrisnya.

Oh, kalau tahu bagaimana rasanya melihat apa yang disebut 'saling mencintai' pada mata mereka, itu benar-benar membuatku iri. Bayangkan saja, selama 3000 tahun aku terkurung dalam puzzle dan pada saat puzzle itu disusun, aku hanya bisa melihat semua itu lagi, dari dalam ruang jiwaku.

Bahkan di masa laluku sekalipun. Karena aku menjadi seorang Pharaoh di usiaku yang sangat muda, menjalani kehidupan yang begitu formal dan terpaksa memenuhi kewajiban masa dewasa sebelum waktunya. Dan, aku tidak bisa menyukai orang seenaknya, dikarenakan statusku. Bahkan kalau perlu, untuk mendapatkan seorang pewaris kerajaan aku akan dipaksa dijodohkan.Menyebalkan. Apakah aku tidak boleh memiliki kesempatan untuk memilih?

Rupanya Hathor mendengar doaku, _Dia _muncul sebagai pendeta mudaku. Begitu tempan, kakinya yang panjang, tubuhnya yang tinggi tegap, poni berwarna coklat muda yang selaras dengan matanya yang sebiru _lazuli_. Permata favoritku….lalu kulitnya yang kecoklatan berwarna madu. Membuatku tersipu ketika pertama kali _ia_ memperkenalkan diri langsung di ruang kerjaku di istana. Aku masih bisa mengingat suaranya yang tegas, namun lembut dan memberikan perasaan terlindungi ketika ia bicara padaku.

_Ialah_ satu-satunya orang yang tak takut padaku dan menganggapku sebagai teman. Tidak secara formal namun benar-benar teman. Rasanya, waktu itu aku benar-benar merasakan masa remajaku. Kami sering berdiskusi mulai dari masalah negara, gosip tentang pendeta yang lain, pakaian dan aksesoris,dan tentu saja Duel Monster.

_Ia_ benar-benar rivalku, orang yang aku cintai (Tentu saja aku hanya menyimpan nya dalam hati.Aku takut ia menolakku.), sahabat, dan saudaraku. Dan aku benar-benar kecewa sewaktu _ia _mengkhianati kepercayaanku, namun aku dirinya waktu itu sedang dikendalikan. Yang membuatku sedih adalah, _Ia_ belum cukup percaya padaku hingga bisa diperalat seperti itu. Itu yang terpantul di matanya sewaktu _ia_ menantang duel denganku saatitu. Ketika aku melihatnya, aku menyimpulkan, sudah tak ada harapan bahwa ia akan berbalik mencintaiku.

Dan…itu duel terakhirku. Sebelum aku menyegel jiwaku dan kegelapan yang mengacaukan Mesir dalam puzzle. Ia terus merasa berdosa dan meminta maaf berulang kali padaku. Aku memaafkannya…kuberikan tahtaku dan Sennen Puzzle padanya.

Ia mengangguk pelan dan aku membaca mantera penyegelan.Lalu,…apa yang kupikir selamanya takkan terjadi…aku mendapatkannya.

Ia memelukku erat, membisikkan tiga kata terindah yang membuatku agak me nyesal untuk pergi. Dan janji bahwa kami akan bertemu untuk bersama lagi. Seketika saja aku menangis karena bahagia, membalas pelukannya lebih erat, sebelum ia mengangkat daguku…dan menciumku lembut.

Setelahnya, ia berlutut dan berbisik sambil menatap lurus mataku "Kau milikku Atem. Dan aku milikmu. Suatu saat, tidak ada hal yang akan menganggu kita dan kuharap ketika kita bertemu ,kita takkan ragu lagi. P-a'Ay nefer Per-a'A (1)". Mata birunya yang indah dipenuhi harapan. Aku mengangguk mengerti dan memberinya ciuman terakhir.

"Neheh… wi merk,(2) Seth.".Sebelum akhirnnya aku menghilang ke dalam puzzle.

"Kenapa kau termenung begitu, Yami ?". Sepasang lengan yang sudah kukenal memelukku dari belakang. Membuatku terbangun dari lamunan. "Doushitano, koi ?"

"Seto…". Bisikku lembut."Ah…tidak ada apa-apa,kok!"

YUP! Dia benar-benar memenuhi janjinya di masa lalu. Pada awalnya kami memang sepasang rival. Bahkan saling membenci.Lalu, setelah Isis datang dengan segala hal yang berhubungan dengan masa laluku, ia pun mulai ingat dan percaya pada masa lalunya. Dan mengubah dirinya yang tertutup dan penuh ketidakpercayaan. Walau perlahan, sekali lagi kami jatuh cinta. _Tanpa keraguan lagi._..

"Kau tidak kedinginan ?. Memakai pakaian itu di malam seperti ini tanpa jaket atau semacamnya..Yah, bukannya aku tak suka". Tanyanya khawatir sambil tersenyun jahil. Dia benar-benar berubah, dan aku suka itu.Itu membuatku makin menayanginya.

Aku menggelengkan kepala. "Asalkan kau memelukku seperti ini". Kataku sambil bersandar di bahunya. "Karena kau lebih hangat dari apapun". Tambahku.

Aku bisa merasakan ia tersenyum dan memelukku lebih erat. Kami terdiam lama sekali disana. Merasakan kedamaian dan perlindungan yang akhirnya kami temukan di dalam diri yang lainnya._ Tanpa gangguan lagi…_

Hm, kurasa perubahan tak ada buruknya selama itu menjadi hal yang baik. Dan untungnya, aku mau bangkit untuk mencari dan melihat perubahan itu.

Bahasa Mesir yg artinya: (1) Pharaohku yang cantik. (2) Selamanya, aku mencintaimu.


End file.
